


Al buio

by Arwen88



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	

Con la conclusione di un caso arrivava immancabilmente l’irrequietezza della mente, l’intelligenza costretta a dibattersi in una gabbia dorata senza niente di abbastanza interessante da poterla tenere buona e ferma, a convincerla a cantare qualcosa di melodioso piuttosto che stridire che non c’era niente, che c’era solo la noia. Stranamente per una volta il calo di eccitazione seguente alla chiusura del caso non aveva portato con sé quel disagio interiore e Sherlock non era sicuro a cosa lo dovesse imputare. O perlomeno non era sicuro di voler davvero analizzare quel che era successo e farne magari un caso di per sé piuttosto che un mero incidente.  
Sdraiato nell’oscurità della propria stanza fissava il proprio soffitto senza riuscire a dormire, cercando di pensare e dimenticare al tempo stesso quanto fosse stato vicino alle labbra di Watson quando il dottore si era premuto su di lui per ripararlo dai colpi dei nemici. Voltò appena la testa a sentire la propria aprirsi nell’oscurità ma invece di tendersi rimase rilassato, meramente curioso a riconoscere i passi di Watson per quanto per una volta l’uomo fosse scalzo. Non chiese nulla, cercando di pensare ad ogni possibile ragione per cui l’amico si fosse infilato nella sua stanza e ora si avvicinasse a tentoni al suo letto.  
“E se mi fossi svegliato di colpo e ti avessi preso per un assassino?” Chiese sbuffando un sorriso quando infine la mano del dottore trovò non solo il suo letto ma il suo braccio sotto le coperte.  
“Avrei notato se dormivi dal corridoio, sembri un treno quando russi.” Quasi rise il dottore.  
“Non è vero.” Protestò semi serio, per quanto ancora si stesse chiedendo perché l’uomo fosse andato da lui a quell’ora della notte, ma il suo cervello sembrò incepparsi quando il dottore sollevò la sua coperta e ci si infilò sotto. Aprì la bocca per chiedere cosa faceva ma si ritrovò a mettere le mani sui suoi fianchi nudi e per un momento fu scosso da un brivido mentre la temperatura sembrava esplodere e lui si rendeva conto che l’amico era nudo come madre natura l’aveva creato e poteva esserci una sola ragione se era sopra di lui a quel modo. Non dissero più nulla, dapprima scambiandosi dei baci a fior di labbra - nonostante una parte di lui, la più stupida, continuasse a meditare su quanto sarebbe stato meglio se Watson si fosse rasato quegli stupidi baffi - prima che il dottore stesso approfondisse i baci, le mani che vagavano sul suo corpo sbottonandogli il pigiama e spogliandolo di quel poco che aveva portato a letto. Non riuscì ad impedirsi di gemere a sentire le sue mani toccarlo come non aveva mai nemmeno osato ammettere a se stesso che desiderava. Non aveva mai creduto possibile che Watson potesse fare qualcosa di simile, i sorrisi e la vicinanza sembravano essere in qualche modo il massimo che avrebbe potuto dargli e lui aveva impiegato anni a convincersi che gli bastasse così, che non potesse desiderare niente di meglio o di più. E ora quello.  
“John…” Lo chiamò in un mormorio roco cercando di esplorare a sua volta il suo corpo come non aveva mai potuto fare, come aveva sempre desiderato.  
“Watson.” Mormorò il dottore, negandogli l’intimità di passare al nome di battesimo, e per un momento Sherlock si sentì mancare il respiro ma annuì, non volendo contraddirlo proprio in quel momento per una cosa alla fin fine così stupida.  
Chiuse gli occhi quando il dottore si mosse sopra di lui e gemette roco a sentirlo calarsi sulla propria erezione. Cercò il suo viso per stringerlo tra le proprie mani e farlo abbassare, per poterlo baciare con foga e assicurarsi che la signora Hudson potesse sentirli e capire cosa facevano. Watson soffocò così i suoi versi e gemiti e sembrò non voler aspettare nemmeno un secondo di più per iniziare subito a muoversi.  
Per la prima volta in vita sua Sherlock sentì il proprio cervello zittirsi e non riuscì più a pensare, ad analizzare, a fare altro che baciare l’uomo tra le proprie braccia e spingerglisi incontro per godere del suo calore, della sua stretta, del suo corpo. Gemette nel sentire il seme dell’uomo schizzargli sull’addome e Watson si separò dalle sue labbra alla ricerca di aria, fermandosi un momento prima di riprendere a muoversi, se possibile con più energia e forza di prima, finché Sherlock stesso non si riversò in lui con un gemito roco.  
Nel buio il silenzio era spezzato soltanto dai loro respiri affannati e a Sherlock sembrò di riuscire solo allora di tornare a pensare e si chiese se davvero fossero rimasti tanto in silenzio o se la signora al piano di sotto non avesse pensato che avevano fatto infilare in qualche modo una donna di facili costumi da una finestra. Il pensiero lo fece sorridere per l’assurdità e tornò a cercare con le mani le spalle dell’uomo sopra di sé per farlo abbassare alla ricerca di un bacio. Watson sembrò stranamente rigido per un momento ma si lasciò guidare e lo baciò piano sulle labbra, anche se lo sorprese sollevandosi da lui per lasciare che il suo sesso si sfilasse e poi persino di più quando continuò a spostarsi e improvvisamente Sherlock si rese conto che stava lasciando il suo letto. Cercò di stringere le sue braccia ma la presa scivolò dai bicipiti agli avambracci e improvvisamente si ritrovò senza riuscire nemmeno a respirare a trattenere con la propria mano solo uno dei suoi polsi. Watson si fermò, un piede per terra e uno ancora nel letto, e sembrò guardarlo attraverso le ombre per un momento ancora. Con un ultimo tiro anche il polso sfuggì alla sua presa e Sherlock si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro nel tentativo di capire, sentire cosa succedeva, perché i passi di Watson fossero tanto veloci mentre si dirigeva con molta più sicurezza che all’andata verso la sua porta, perché la apriva e se la richiudeva alle spalle, lasciandolo solo senza più una parola. Improvvisamente sentì gli occhi pizzicare e qualcosa che non pensava di portarsi dentro spezzarsi e dovette abbassare le palpebre per trattenere qualsiasi cosa fosse da sfuggirgli via, incontrollata, e solo allora riuscì ad espirare tutto il fiato trattenuto.


End file.
